Bubbly Pies
Bubbly pies are the Pernese version of fruit pies, so named for the way in which the fillings bubble when hot. Each hold has its own recipe for the pies, and they are a mainstay at Gathers and other events where they are the favorite of many Pernese, including Masterharper Robinton and Piemur.Dragondrums Characteristics The traditional fruit used in bubbly pies is blueberries descended from Terran stock, but any berry can be substituted to taste. There are several variations using the same ingredients in different configurations: large fruit pies, dessert tarts, and small turnover-like Gather pies. Recipes Crust * 1/2 cup butter or margarine * 2 tablespoons granulated sweetening * 2 1/2 cups flour * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup ice water Cut the butter into chunks. Combine the dry ingredients in a bowl. Work the butter gently into the dry mixture with a fork until pieces the size of peas form. Sprinkle the water over and work it in. (Do not overwork the dough.) Form the dough into a ball. Filling * 5 cups blueberries (or one 20-ounce package, frozen) * 1 cup granulated sweetening * 1/4 teaspoon powdered klah bark (cinnamon) * 2 teaspoons citrus juice * 1-2 tablespoons butter or margarine Gently toss blueberries with sweetening and klah bark in a large bowl. Sprinkle citrus juice over mixture. Spoon berries into crust and dot with butter. For Six Tarts * 1 crust recipe * 1 filling recipe Divide the dough into two pieces. Work with one at a time. Form each into a ball and press out into a circle. Divide each circle into six. Roll each piece into a ball. Flatten to 1/8-inch, cut into 5-inch circles, and fit six into the tart pans. Fill with berry mixture. Moisten the edge of each tart and top with second circle of dough. Seal and flute the edges. Cut slits in the top of each tart with a knife. Cover edge of each tart with foil. Bake at 375°F for ten minutes. Remove foil. Bake for 8-12 minutes more, or until crust is golden. Serve hot. For Twelve Gather-Pies * 1 crust recipe * 1 beaten egg * 1/2 filling recipe Roll out dough on a floured surface to 1/8 inch thickness. Using a 3-inch cookie cutter, cut out 24 circles. Lay out 12 on a lightly greased cookie sheet. Divide filling among circles, spooning approximately 2-3 tablespoons into the center of each, leaving a 1/4-inch border. Brush the border with egg. Lay the second circle on top of each pie, then press the edges together with a fork all the way around. (Stretch the top crust gently to fit if necessary.) If desired, mix together a 1/4 cup water with 1 1/2 tablespoons sweetening; brush top of each pie with mixture for a sugary glaze. With a knife, cut three of four short slits in the top of each pie. Bake at 400°F for 20-25 minutes, until crust is golden. Slide gently off cookie sheet with a spatula. Serve hot.The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern Gallery Bubblypies sm.jpg Bubbly pies fried.jpg Bubbly pies plus dragons.JPG Baking-Bubbly-Pie-sk.jpg Bubbly gather pies.jpg References Category:Food and Drink